1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to architectural coverings and treatments. More particularly, the present invention relates to releasable, breakaway safety devices for use with corded architectural coverings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of architectural coverings and treatments such as Venetian-style blinds, cellular or pleated shades, and variants of these (herein represented without restriction merely by “architectural covering”), generally utilize one or more internal cords, commonly referred to as “lift cords.” In an architectural covering, the lift cords are typically anchored to a lower rail and run upward through a shade or blind into an upper rail. Generally, more than one lift cord is required in relatively wide architectural coverings to provide uniform and level support of the lower rail.
The manipulable ends of these cords, which exit the upper rail through a cord-lock mechanism, are typically joined with a tassel and are used by an operator to pull on the cords for raising and lowering the lower rail and shade. Optionally, the portion of the lift cords exiting the upper rail may be joined together and affixed to a single extension cord and tassel using a connector. The connector is often referred to as an “equalizer” or “equalizing connector,” because the lift cords may be knotted to the connector during manufacture, giving a manufacturer an opportunity to “equalize” the functional length of each cord (by knot placement or otherwise), to ensure all lift cords share the load of the lower rail and shade equally.
In recent years, cases have been documented in which a person, typically a baby or small child, perhaps in playing with such lift cords, becomes entangled in the exposed lift cords and is injured. When the lift cords are permanently interconnected by a cord equalizer or a cord tassel, the exposed lift cords can function as a noose that may choke or asphyxiate a child. For at least the foregoing reason, there is a need for an improved equalizing connector and architectural covering that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.